Ignorant
by controlled climb
Summary: She wanted someone that matched her specifications. Someone like… someone like… Ron.


**a.n: **So I've had this running around in my head for a while. And even though I've got about a million other things (with deadlines, no less) that need to be done, I just had to get this down.

* * *

Angelina didn't doubt that she fancied Fred. No, she definitely didn't do that, because he was… well, he was Fred! No girl could honestly say that they weren't a least a little bit attracted to that boy. He was funny, occasionally perceptive, athletic, and it wasn't as if he was hard on the eyes either.

That's kind of annoyed her about him though. He was a charmer by nature. Girls tripped over themselves when he so much as winked at them, and he expected it. He even flirted back sometimes. Apparently the fact that he already had a girlfriend hadn't quite stuck with him yet.

It was weird. Most girls liked a smooth talker – someone with experience that knew what they were doing. It made Angelina a little bit sick in the stomach though. Because she couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd used that line on a girl… and many times had it worked?

His invitation to the Yule Ball only heightened her dislike. She wasn't a typical girl, obsessed with make-up and all that stuff. She did, however, appreciated a little of romance. Fred's flippant invitation that had been yelled halfway across the common room certainly didn't count as romance. Sometimes she wondered why she had even accepted. Then she remembered all the girls staring at her, wide and green eyed, and she knew exactly why she had accepted.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked, drawing Angelina from her thoughts.

She leaned back against the wall of yet another secret passageway and was silent for a few moments. Realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, she looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing important."

It was the perfect opportunity to break up with him – to tell him that she hated the sneaking around and couldn't stand how she was just another mark on the bedpost for him. But she just couldn't do it. She had a guy that most girls would kill to be with eating out her palms, and there was a small part of her that really didn't want to let that go.

Besides, what was she meant to say? "_Sorry, I'm breaking up with you because you have experience with girls_." Yes. That would work just perfectly, wouldn't it? Merlin, imagine what the others would say if she said that. It would have been disastrous.

It was true though, and she saw it in his eyes. She was just another girl. He cared about her, that much was obvious, but he didn't love her, and that got to her. What was the point in frolicking around the castle, occasionally stopping to snog in broom closets, if he didn't want to be her happily ever after? Because honestly, what if dating him meant she missed out on love? Maybe there was a guy out there that did love her, but wouldn't say anything because she was dating someone else out of convenience.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fred questioned again, staring down at her. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm tired, that's all," Angelina lied, pushing his body away from her and slipping back into the corridor. "Plus the whole tournament has had everyone on the edge."

"I suppose…"

Fred didn't believe her, which was understandable, considering she wasn't telling the truth, but still. A little trust would have been nice. Why couldn't have she dated someone that was blissfully unaware and believed every word she said?

Someone like… someone like… Ron.

The name shocked her as it flooded into her mind. She'd always found the younger boy adorable, but was all it was. He was her boyfriend's younger brother, and that's all there was to it.

Though, as she thought about it, she realized that the two brothers really were opposites. Ron was awkward, and stuttered every time she talked to him. It was easy to make him blush too, which was one of the many reasons Fred and George pranked him so often. Plus, he had next to no knowledge about girls. On the whole… it was kind of sweet.

"Why are you easy around girls?" Angelina asked, immediately biting her tongue after the question had slipped out.

Fred gave her an odd look, rubbing the back of his neck before he answered, "I dunno. Been around them a lot, I guess?"

"Ron's always around Hermione," Angelina countered, before she could stop herself. "And he still falls over himself whenever I walk into the room."

"Well, he fancies Hermione, it's different."

"How could it possibly be different? He's normal, because he fancies her?"

With a sigh, Fred stopped in front of the portrait, uttering the password before turning back to his girlfriend. He shook his head, and then disappeared into the hole. Angelina followed behind him, silently wondering whether Ron would have let her go first.

Shaking her head, Angelina stepped into the common room, eagerly accepting Alicia's squeals and hugs.

Maybe he wasn't perfect, and maybe he didn't know what he was doing like Fred did, but Angelina couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date the younger Weasley brother.

Not that she ever went after that. After all, she fancied Fred… didn't she? And Ron was his little brother. And Fred treated her right. So why should she destroy her happiness?

So she closed her eyes, kissed Fred, and tried to pretend that she wasn't thinking of his brother.


End file.
